The present invention relates to devices for measuring and dispensing granular materials and more particularly to a self-contained stackable dispensing and measuring device.
Prior art devices of the present type generally utilize a multi-compartment measuring chamber which reciprocates between fill and dispense positions. Other devices of this type incorporate a moveable wall in the dispensing compartment to provide for the measurement of varied quantities from a fixed size dispensing compartment. Yet another type of measuring and dispensing device is disclosed in my co-pending patent application, U.S. Ser. No. 174,343, filed on Mar. 28, 1988.
One type of hand held variable capacity measuring device is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 4,071,171, issued to Bassignani on Jan. 31, 1978. Bassignani discloses an attachment wherein the granular material is stored in an upright container and must be inverted when granular materials are dispensed therefrom. This device also includes a pair of barrier members wherein one barrier blocks the dispensing end of the device while the dispensing compartment is filled and the other barrier member blocks the filling end of the device while the material is dispensed. As with other devices, this device includes a moveable compartment wall to vary the quantity of material dispensed from the device.
Another type of dispensing device is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 4,162,751 issued to Hetland et al., on July 31, 1979. The Hetland devices discloses the use of rotary type dispensing compartment. The Hetland device is for use either as an upright dispensing container or as a hand held dispensing apparatus. In this device the dispensing compartment is a rotary type compartment which is physically rotated from a filling position to a dispensing position and includes a moveable compartment wall to provide for the dispensing of varied quantities of material.
Another general type of dispensing device is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 1,940,751 issued to Hermani on Dec. 26, 1933. The Hermani patent discloses a canister type dispensing apparatus wherein a plurality of dispensing compartments are arranged so that while one compartment is dispensing the material, another compartment is simultaneously being filled. Additionally, the dispensing and storage compartments of Hermani are of a fixed dimension and are not interchangeable.
My co-pending patent application discloses the use of interchangeable drawers having different sizes of open and closed bottom drawers. Due to the nature of its design, my prior invention is particularly adapted for use with a dispensing stand so that the dispensing apparatus is elevated from the counter top